


The Framing of The Most Powerful Man in Britain

by Agent_Galahad



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Mycroft in trouble, Screenplay/Script Format, Sherlock Holmes on a Case, Sherlock Season 5, pls read it, slow build but gets good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Galahad/pseuds/Agent_Galahad
Summary: 1.INT.MYCROFT'S LIVING ROOM - DAYBANG! The door swings open as Detective Inspector Lestrade and his policemen file into the room shouting. A groggy Mycroft stumbles to his feet.MYCROFTDetective Inspector? What's going on?LESTRADE(Breaking eye contact with Mycroft)Mycroft Holmes, you are being detained as a suspect of murder.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Scenes 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, pls be nice. Also, it's in the SCREENPLAY FORMAT, sorry but it's cuz I'm not the best with transitions in between sentences. I might make a normal version once I'm done, depending on how popular this gets. Again it's my first fanfic and I'm not that great of a writer so it would be great if I could get some feedback thx! Enjoy!
> 
> *I am not British but I'll do my best to make it feel British

**1.INT.MYCROFT'S LIVING ROOM - DAY**

BANG! The door swings open as Detective Inspector Lestrade and his policemen file into the room shouting. A groggy Mycroft stumbles to his feet.

MYCROFT

Detective Inspector? What's going on?

LESTRADE

(Breaking eye contact with Mycroft)

Mycroft Holmes, you are being detained as a suspect of murder.

_ Lestrade motions toward Mycroft and an officer walks over and clasps Mycroft's hands behind his back. _

MYCROFT

What?! What do you mean murder? This is absurd!

LESTRADE

(Sighing)

There is a dead man lying in your basement.

MYCROFT

(Pausing)

What??

**2.INT.INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY**

Mycroft and Lestrade are sitting across from each other.

MYCROFT

I have already informed you that whilst heading home last night a tranquilizer hit me in the back of my neck yet the very moment I woke up, you're in my living room, arresting me! It is absolutely impossible that I killed that man!

LESTRADE

Yet there was a dead man found in your basement killed with a gun that has your fingerprints on it.

MYCROFT

Inspector, even someone of your caliber could tell that I am being framed!

_ Just then an officer walks into the room handing a file to Lestrade. _

OFFICER

Detective, you might want to take a look at this.

LESTRADE

Thank you.

_ Lestrade opens the file as the other officer exits the room. As Lestrade reads through the file's contents, he gives an audible sigh. _

MYCROFT

Well? What is it?

LESTRADE

(handing over the file to Mycroft to read)

Take a look for yourself. You're now suspect of three murders. This past week two other bodies have been found in the same exact condition as the one in your basement, clear signs of bruising, and struggle with a kill shot right between the eyes.

MYCROFT

(looking back up)

Detective Inspector Lestrade, you and I both have the mental capacity to know that I have never murdered anyone, and I never will.

_ Lestrade sighs and ruffles his hair with one hand. _

LESTRADE

Mycroft, I believe you, but how the hell are you going to prove it to the rest of the world?

MYCROFT

Detective, you must realize that I am of higher capability than my brother, if you let me investigate, no doubt will I hand you the actual murderer in no more than a day.

LESTRADE

Mycroft you know I can't do that. You're a suspect, they'll take away my badge!

MYCROFT

And I'll get it back for you.

_ Lestrade looks at Mycroft for a second in disbelief. _

LESTRADE

Sorry, let me rephrase that. They'll take away my badge and you won't get as much as an hour at the crime scene.

MYCROFT

That might be all I need to come to a conclusion.

LESTRADE

And if you don't?

MYCROFT

Detective you are -

LESTRADE

(Cutting Mycroft off)

Look, as much as I want to help you, Mycroft, it's too big of a risk. There's gotta be some other way for you to prove it.

_ Mycroft looks up and makes eye contact with Lestrade as he comes to the realization of what Lestrade was attempting to imply. _

MYCROFT

No. I do not require his help, my skills surpass those of his.

LESTRADE

Yes, I know that but even you can't do much if you're stuck in holding cells and interrogations all day. Just ask him, Mycroft. Knowing him he might not even take your case.

MYCROFT

I'm his brother, not his client!

LESTRADE

Well then ask him as his brother then!

_ Mycroft glares at Lestrade thinking about what he should do before coming to a conclusion and leaning back into his chair. _

MYCROFT

Alright, I'll ask him.

**3.INT. SCOTLAND YARD STATION LOBBY - DAY**

Mycroft is sitting in a chair to the left side of the station, with his umbrella and in an extremely well fitted beige suit. The station isn't very busy at that moment which was particularly good for Mycroft, as he didn't need to be overheard by other people. As Sherlock and John walk into the station, Mycroft stands up to meet them. Sherlock's wearing his signature long black jacket with the collar turned up and John with his black leather jacket. Meanwhile, Lestrade sits in the darkest and most secluded corner he could find, watching them.

JOHN

Hey Mycroft.

SHERLOCK

I see you've gotten yourself a new umbrella.

MYCROFT

Hello, brother dear.

_ Mycroft glances down at the different but nonetheless black umbrella he was holding. _

MYCROFT

Yes, they didn't seem keen on letting me keep my usual one.

SHERLOCK

They?

MYCROFT

Brother dear, it seems as though I must ask you for a favor.

SHERLOCK

Well, this certainly is a rare occasion. What do you need and why are we meeting here of all places?

_ Mycroft tilts his head slightly downward and gives Sherlock a "come on now" look. _

SHERLOCK

Ohhhh. How hasn't it made front pages yet? Well, it's certainly too bad that I already have a case going. I'm sure you'll find someone else to do your bidding, Mycroft.

_ Sherlock then proceeds to turn around and start heading for the door. _

MYCROFT

Sherlock, I can't even access my computer.

_ Sherlock comes to a halt. _

JOHN

Yeah, if anyone is feeling inclined to tell me what the hell is going on, I'll be right here.

SHERLOCK

(turning around)

How many?

MYCROFT

Three.

SHERLOCK

Well, in that case, I'll give you a call once I'm free.

_ He then turns around once more and continues walking towards the door. _

MYCROFT

(looking down)

Sherlock -

SHERLOCK

(cutting Mycroft off)

Have a good day, brother mine.

_ An exasperated John watches as Sherlock exits the building. He looks back at Mycroft before following Sherlock out of the building. Once the pair got outside, Lestrade stands up and walks towards Mycroft from the corner where he was taking refuge. _

LESTRADE

Well, that didn't go very well, did it?

**4.EXT. LONDON STREETS - DAY**

Sherlock keeps walking at an unnecessarily high speed, still ignoring John as he finally catches up to the taller man.

JOHN

Do you care explaining what all that was about?

SHERLOCK

No, not really.

JOHN

And what do you mean you've got a case? We've just solved one less than half an hour ago!

SHERLOCK

There is no doubt that someone's waiting for us at the flat, John.

JOHN

You still haven't told me what's going on with Mycroft.

SHERLOCK

(annoyed)

It appears that he's a suspect to three murders.

JOHN

_Three?!_

SHERLOCK

Yep.

JOHN

And you're just going to dump him for whatever lunatic is at the flat?

SHERLOCK

Yep - _yes_! That's what we're doing right now!

JOHN

So did he?

SHERLOCK

Did he what?

JOHN

Kill them.

SHERLOCK

No, course not, he's got morals, or something. Even if he did want someone dead, he'd get someone else to do it. He even refused to kill the governor last time, remember?

JOHN

(exasperated)

Right.

_ They turn the corner onto Baker Street and head for their flat. _

JOHN

So why aren't you helping him? It is a serial killer we're talking about and he is your brother.

_ Sherlock opens the door to their flat but turns toward John before he heads in. _

SHERLOCK

John, I'm not taking the case _because_ he's my brother, not now anyway.

_ Sherlock enters into their flat and John follows shaking his head. _

JOHN

(to himself)

Why do I even bother?

**5\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET - DAY**

The door closes behind John as Sherlock takes off his coat and hangs it on the wall, underneath he's wearing a navy blue collared shirt with the first button undone. Mrs.Hudson is down the hall in her kitchen, cleaning.

SHERLOCK

Mrs.Hudson! Where are they?

MRS.HUDSON

(from the kitchen)

Oh hello Sherlock, back already?

SHERLOCK

Where are they, Mrs.Hudson?

MRS.HUDSON

(poking her head into the hallway)

Where are who?

(seeing John)

Oh hello, Dr. Watson! I thought you were with Rosie.

JOHN

Oh, Molly's helping me look after her today.

SHERLOCK

(impatiently)

Where are the _clients_?

MRS.HUDSON

(matter of factly)

We haven't any!

SHERLOCK

What!?

Sherlock rushes up the stairs to check if there truly weren't any clients at the flat. John glances at Mrs.Hudson and smiles before following Sherlock up the stairs. John finds Sherlock pacing back and forth, contemplating what to do next.

JOHN

(leaning against the door frame)

For once, you're wrong. Now are you gonna help Mycroft?

_ Before Sherlock can come up with a response, the doorbell rings. Sherlock looks up at John with a satisfied grin on his face. John rolls his eyes before taking a seat in his chair, Sherlock follows in suit. _

MRS.HUDSON

(Shouting)

Boys! You've got one!

_ A few seconds later a very concerned woman, wearing casual clothes but also a suit jacket, and in her early thirties appears at the doorway. She hovers there for a moment before Sherlock motions at the client chair for her to sit down. The moment she does, Sherlock begins deducing her. His eyes dart from her bag to it's contents to her hands and face. Without a warning, Sherlock begins on a rant. _

SHERLOCK

There's a mark on your ring finger but it isn't fresh, meaning you were previously married for a sustainable amount of time but since you didn't keep it suggests that he was abusive. Now abusive men never let go, especially after a long period of time, therefore you're most likely a widow. The files in your bag along with the way you're dressed tells me that you're a lawyer, lawyers make quite a bit of money but the price of your bag is on the cheaper side, that might mean that you're a small spender but the more likely case is that you've got a child to look after.

(looking at his watch)

We're currently in the afterschool hours, but you haven't brought your child along, that could indicate that you're here for a private matter, but seeing that you're single, it's highly unlikely. So a single, widowed, mother is here seeking help without her child, what can we conclude about that, John?

JOHN

Missing child?

SHERLOCK

(folding his hands across his stomach)

Exactly.

_ The lady just sits there, astonished with her mouth slightly open. _

JOHN

I'm sorry, what's your name?

SARAH

(startled)

Uh, S- Sarah, Sarah Wilson. And yes, you're right, my poor baby, I can't find him!

_ She starts to cry so John, being the gentleman he is, hands her some tissues. She nods in thanks and attempts to pull herself together. _

SHERLOCK

Name, age, height, and where he was last seen.

SARAH

(rummaging through her bag)

Charlie's his name, he's only 15! Bout 1.8 meters tall. I dropped him off at school yesterday morning but he still hasn't come home!

(handing Sherlock a picture of Charlie)

I asked the school, they said that he was there and he left at the end of the day with some of his friends.

_ Sherlock takes a look at the photo before handing it to John. The photo shows a young man standing under a tree, he's wearing a white tee and a black jacket with navy blue jeans, he has bright blue eyes but jet black hair. _

SHERLOCK

Him and his friends, where did they go?

SARAH

They were hanging out at the cafe, they said Charlie left at about 5:10.

_ Sherlock puts his hands together in a steepling position and raises them up to his face. John, who was taking notes, looks up and notices that Sherlock was in his "thinking mode". _

JOHN

(turning to Sarah)

Can you give me the address to the cafe?

SARAH

Oh yeah, sure.

_ She pulls out a pen and a sticky note and scribbles down the address before handing the paper to John. _

SARAH

I go there all the time.

JOHN

Well,

(motioning at Sherlock)

He's gonna be like that for a while. I'll contact you if we get any leads.

SARAH

Oh, thank you! Then I best get going.

_ She then proceeds to show herself out, leaving John and Sherlock in their respective chairs. John, not quite knowing what to do, announces to an unresponsive Sherlock that he was going to go check in with Molly and Rosie, leaving Sherlock, by himself, in the flat _


	2. Scenes 6-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you decided to keep reading! Thank you and I hope you're liking this story! Enjoy!

**6\. INT.MYCROFT'S BASEMENT - DAY**

Sergeant Sally Donovan and Lestrade come down the stairs, into the basement, and onto the crime scene. Other than the 2 policemen standing guard by the stairway, the room is empty. The basement is dimly lit with large bookcases lining the walls, each containing a vast collection of rare books. A large oriental scarlet carpet covers most of the polished wooden floor and in the far corner of the room, sits a rather luxurious mid-century leather chair, the occupant being the victim. Both the carpet and the chair were covered in bloodstains. The victim was in his early 30's, blond hair, good build, and a bullet hole right between his eyes.

SGT. DONOVAN

All evidence has been accounted for and forensics just finished up so once you've taken a look they're gonna move the poor lad to the morgue.

_ Sergeant Donovan lingers by the other two officers as Lestrade walks over to the body for a closer look. _

LESTRADE

(looking back up at Sgt. Donovan)

D'you believe he did this?

SGT. DONOVAN

I don't know what to think. I'm just going where the evidence leads me.

LESTRADE

(looking back at the victim)

Yeah? Well, I'm gonna tell you right now that Mycroft didn't do this. That's the conclusion the evidence will lead ya to.

SGT. DONOVAN

We'll see.

_ Lestrade walks back over to Sergeant Donovan and the other officers. _

LESTRADE

Well, can't tell much from-

(waving his hand at the victim in the chair)

-that. Do we have an ID on him yet?

SGT. DONOVAN

Not yet, they'll get one once they get him to the morgue.

LESTRADE

Alright then.

_ They walk out. _

**7\. INT.MORGUE - DAY**

Sergeant Donovan reads off a clipboard as Lestrade and herself walk out of the room and into a hallway. Leaving Molly with the victim on the table.

SGT. DONOVAN

His name's Dominick Kuznetsov, 32 years old, a Russian blacksmith, huh. Explains why his hands are so beaten up.

LESTRADE

Ok, what else? Any wife, kids, girlfriend?

SGT. DONOVAN

(Still looking at the clipboard)

Um, no. That's actually all we have on him.

_ Lestrade comes to a halt, right before a pair of doors, he spins around to face Sergeant Donovan. _

LESTRADE

What?

_ Sergeant Donovan looks up at Lestrade and shrugs. Lestrade sighs in disbelief before turning and opening one of the doors to exit the morgue. _

_Transition_.

**8\. INT. SCOTLAND YARD WAREHOUSE - DAY**

The warehouse is lined with rows and rows of boxes all labeled by case and in alphabetical order. In an opening by the entrance of the warehouse sits a table, however, the photos and evidence placed on top only covers about half the table. Sergeant Donovan and Lestrade stand by the table, looking over the evidence, as an officer moves a box from the table to the floor.

LESTRADE

Is this everything?

OFFICER

Yes sir.

LESTRADE

You're sure this is all?

OFFICER

Yes sir. That's everything.

LESTRADE

(Pointing at the bag with the handgun)

Who's prints do we have on this?

OFFICER

Mycroft Holmes', sir.

LESTRADE

Only his?

OFFICER

No sir.

LESTRADE

Who else's?

OFFICER

We-, we can't tell sir.

LESTRADE

You've gotta be joking.

OFFICER

Um, no sir, I'm not, sir.

_ Lestrade throws his hands up in the air angrily and heads for the door, tearing the gloves off his hands. Sergeant Donovan glances at the Officer apologetically before following Lestrade. _

LESTRADE

(under his breath)

Unbelievable.

**9\. INT.LESTRADE'S OFFICE - NIGHT**

Lestrade's usually neat desk has been turned chaotic due to the stacks of papers covering nearly every inch of the desk. Lestrade leans back into his chair, sighing and rubbing his eyes. On cue, the phone on his desk rings. Lestrade bolts upright and answers it.

LESTRADE

Hello? Yes, this is Detective Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard, I need all accounts of activity of Dominick Kuznetsov. Yes, thank you.

(a few seconds pass)

What!? Whaddya mean you've got nothing? What about an air ticket? No? Whaddya mean he's not in the system? Well, he was in the system earlier today! Oh, forget about it! Goodbye!

_ Lestrade angrily slams the phone down. Sergeant Donovan gives a knock on the door before letting herself in. _

LESTRADE

Useless! Utterly useless!

SGT. DONOVAN

Still nothing?

LESTRADE

I wait ALL DAY, for them to call me back and they tell me that he's not in the BLOODY SYSTEM!

SGT. DONOVAN

Hang on, didn't we run the blood tests earlier?

LESTRADE

YES!

SGT. DONOVAN

(pausing)

So, are you gonna ask the freak?

LESTRADE

Na, he's already got a case, but-

_ Lestrade looks up at Sergeant Donovan. _

SGT. DONOVAN

Do what you want, Detective. But be careful, you don't want to lose your position.


	3. Scenes 10-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls, remember that I'm always open for feedback to improve. Anyways, enjoy!

**10\. INT.221B BAKER STREET - NIGHT**

Sherlock and John are sitting in their respective chairs, Sherlock reading a newspaper and John staring at Sherlock, contemplating.

JOHN

(hesitating)

-Do you know where the kid is?

SHERLOCK

Nope.

JOHN

Then what've you been doing all day?

SHERLOCK

Thinking.

JOHN

About?

SHERLOCK

(snorting a laugh)

If you believe it or not, Mycroft.

JOHN

You really should help him, you know.

SHERLOCK

Huh.

JOHN

(annoyed)

Sherlock, how many times has Mycroft stuck up for you? He's your bloody brother, Sherlock, he deserves better.

SHERLOCK

(looking up at John)

It's a serial killer, of course I'm gonna take the case

(looking back down)

\- eventually.

JOHN

What do you mean eventually!? What the bloody hell are you waiting for?

SHERLOCK

Nothing. I just want to annoy Mycroft for a bit longer.

_ John stares at Sherlock in disbelief for a second before huffing angrily and storming off to his room. Sherlock watches as John leaves the room before chuckling to himself. _

**11\. INT.CUSTODY SUIT - NIGHT**

Lestrade and Sergeant Donovan walk down the hallway and show the officer in the booth their badges before heading to the holding cell that Mycroft was situated in. To their surprise Mycroft was already standing, waiting for them.

MYCROFT

Good evening, Detective.

_ Lestrade looks behind Mycroft, at the cot, where a clipboard, paper, and a pen lays. _

LESTRADE

(nodding his head toward the clipboard and papers)

Wacha doing?

MYCROFT

(glancing back)

Composing.

LESTRADE

Compo - ? Nevermind.

MYCROFT

I assume you require my assistance, Detective?

LESTRADE

Yea, well, the dead lad in your house? We got his name but nothing else, he's not in the system anymore.

MYCROFT

What's his name?

_ Lestrade looks back at Sergeant Donovan before heaving a sigh and opening his mouth to speak. _

LESTRADE

Mycroft -

MYCROFT

(interrupting Lestrade)

Detective Inspector Lestrade, how do you suppose that I assist you if I'm not even allowed a drop of information? So I ask you again, what is his name?

LESTRADE

(sighing)

Dominick Kuznetsov.

SGT. DONOVAN

Lestrade!

MYCROFT

Hm, Russian.

LESTRADE

(ignoring Donovan)

Yes, Russian blacksmith, age 32.

_ Sergeant Donovan covers her face with a hand, shaking her head in disappointment. _

MYCROFT

Blacksmith? Fitting. Is that everything?

LESTRADE

(heaving a sigh)

Yeah.

MYCROFT

Well, I cannot assist you a great deal, seeing to the fact that temporarily I no longer have access to government documents. However, I will inform you, if you have not come to this conclusion already, that this is indeed the work of more than one man.

SGT. DONOVAN

And how do you know that?

MYCROFT

Excuse me?

SGT. DONOVAN

How do you know that it's more than one person behind this?

MYCROFT

How many assassins do you believe also have the ability to hack into government documents and erase an entire man and his activities?

SGT. DONOVAN

And what if this person already had free access to government files?

MYCROFT

(giving Sgt. Donovan an incredulous look)

Sergeant Donovan, are you proposing the possibility that I was the one who erased all records of Mr.Kuznetsov?

LESTRADE

Hey, hey, why don't we all just take a breather?

SGT. DONOVAN

(taking a step forward and ignoring Lestrade)

What if I am? His dead body was found within _your_ house.

MYCROFT

(also taking a step forward and also ignoring Lestrade)

And how do you suppose I have done that, seeming that I have been confined in this dingy place the whole day.

SGT. DONOVAN

Like you said, this is the work of more than one person.

LESTRADE

Guys...

MYCROFT

Is everyone on law enforcement this incompetent?

LESTRADE

ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH.

(turning towards Sgt. Donovan)

We are _not_ going to make _any_ accusations without solid evidence.

_ Sergeant Donovan rolls her eyes before glaring intensely at Mycroft, in return, he smiles sarcastically. _

LESTRADE

(turning toward Mycroft)

Good night.

MYCROFT

Good night, Detective, and best of luck.

_ Lestrade and Sergeant Donovan turn to exit the holding cell as the door buzzes open. Once they leave, Mycroft turns toward the camera in the corner of the holding cell, suddenly the red light signaling that the camera was on turned off. Mycroft notes the change and turns back away from the camera, pulls out a burner and dials a number. A few seconds pass as he holds the phone up to his ear. _

MYCROFT

Hello Sherlock.

**12\. INT.CUSTODY SUIT HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Sergeant Donovan pushes a door open, walking through with Lestrade right behind.

LESTRADE

What the bloody hell was that about? You can't just accuse him without evidence!

SGT. DONOVAN

(stopping and turning to Lestrade)

And you can't just tell him everything!

LESTRADE

How else is he supposed to help us?

SGT. DONOVAN

Well? You've just told him everything we know and what did we get in return?

LESTRADE

You didn't even give him a chance!

SGT. DONOVAN

Lestrade, we don't have to rely on Mycroft, he isn't the only freak we know.

LESTRADE

(pausing)

Fine.

_ Lestrade proceeds to push past Sergeant Donovan and continue down the hallway.  _

**13\. INT.221B BAKER STREET - EARLY MORNING**

Everything is still and quiet within the walls of 221 B Baker Street, much too quiet for a certain inhabitant. Sherlock's staring out of the large window out into the street, watching the few people who were up at 5 o'clock in the morning walk by. He heaves a sigh, as he certainly couldn't stand around all morning waiting for an unsuspecting doctor to wake up. The next thing anyone knows, Sherlock's dragged a yelping Watson out of the comfort of his bed and into the hallway, he drops John halfheartedly onto the floor, turning to close the door to his flatmate's room.

JOHN

(stumbling to his feet)

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

SHERLOCK

Shhhhh! Wouldn't want to wake little Rosie now would we?

_ John gives an angry huf as Sherlock motions for him to follow him as he heads down the stairs. Once they enter the main part of the flat, Sherlock heads over to the kitchen and starts fixing 2 cups of tea. _

SHERLOCK

Cup of tea?

JOHN

(ignoring Sherlock's offer and trying to suppress the growing rage within him)

Sherlock, why the bloody hell did you just drag me out of bed?

SHERLOCK

For a case, obviously.

JOHN

It's 5 in the morning! What kind of ruddy case does this call for?

SHERLOCK

A good one.

JOHN

Sherlock-! Nevermind, sod this, I'm going back to bed.

_ John turns and starts to head back up the stairs before Sherlock calls to him from the kitchen. _

SHERLOCK

I know where the kid is.

_ The creaking from the stairwell stops. _

**14\. EXT.VILLAGE - MORNING**

Sherlock walks at an increasingly high speed with John and Sarah behind him, trying to keep pace.

SHERLOCK

This way.

_ They turn a corner and onto the parking lot of a motel. Sherlock walks up to one of the doors and gives it a hard knock. _

CHARLIE

(from inside)

FUCK OFF!

_ Sherlock heaves a sigh before kicking the door open. The room is fairly messy, with clothes and soda cans scattered all over the floor and the blanket is forgotten about on the floor. Charlie jolts up from where he was laying on the bed watching the TV, half empty chip bag next to him and a soda in hand. He's dressed in sweatpants and a sweaty T-shirt. Sherlock crosses the room in a few large strides and snatches the can out of his hand and, half heartedly, lifts the soda plastic covering, revealing that the actual can was a beer one. He covers the can again before tossing it into the bin across the room. _

SHERLOCK

(hissing to Charlie as he turns back to the door)

I thought I said, NO alcohol.

_ Charlie gulps as he realizes that his mother was standing at the door, he sits up, legs hanging over the bed. Sherlock gives Sarah a smile as she runs forward and embraces her son. _

SARAH

Oh, Charlie!

_ Sherlock walks back across the room and out the door, John follows him. The two men walk back to the main road, chatting. _

JOHN

How did you know what room he was in?

SHERLOCK

Easy, I got him it.

JOHN

What!?

SHERLOCK

(turning to look at John)

Did you seriously believe that I did nothing yesterday?

JOHN

Kinda...

_ Sherlock gives a snort as he hails a cab. _


	4. Scenes 15-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is short, but enjoy!

**15\. INT.SCOTLAND YARD STATION LOBBY - DAY**

It's about 06:30 hours now and the station is mostly empty with a few officers lingering around. Mycroft is standing by the front desk signing off some papers with his usual umbrella and his coat thrown over one arm. Seconds later, Sherlock busts into the station, with John at his heels, clearly upset about something. Mycroft turns towards the commotion.

SHERLOCK

(to the receptionist officer)

Where's Lestrade? Ah, hello Mycroft.

MYCROFT

Hello, brother.

JOHN

(exasperated)

Sherlock, what are we doing here? I thought we were going back to the flat!

SHERLOCK

(turning to John, agitated and rushed)

Well then you thought wrong. Look, if my brother finds a case interesting, then I am going to have a field day.

(turning back to Mycroft)

Are you leaving?

JOHN

Huh?

MYCROFT

Yes, I have been sent on _holiday_ for the time being. You know how much I hate _holidays_ , Sherlock, so you best hurry, and try not to enjoy this too much.

_ Mycroft then walks past Sherlock and gives John a nod as he exits the building. Once Mycroft leaves, Sherlock directs his attention back to the receptionist. _

SHERLOCK

Lestrade?

_ He points his finger up at the ceiling. _

SHERLOCK

Good, he's here.

_ Sherlock heads for the stairs, John heaves a sigh before following the detective. _

**16\. INT.STAIRWELL - DAY**

Sherlock climbs the stairs at an impressive rate with John determined to keep pace next to him.

JOHN

So what exactly are we doing?

SHERLOCK

I'm doing what you've been bugging me to do for the past day.

JOHN

Wait - this is about Mycroft's case?

SHERLOCK

Yes!

JOHN

(chuckling)

What changed?

SHERLOCK

Mycroft gave me a call last night.

JOHN

What? I thought he was stuck in the station?

Sherlock stops to glare at John.

JOHN

Right, he's Mycroft bloody Holmes.

_ They continue up the steps once again. _

**!7. EXT.LONDON STREETS - DAY**

Mycroft exits a black SUV and starts down the busy street, umbrella, and a new briefcase in hand. He looks around before turning down a smaller street. A young adult runs up from behind and bumps into Mycroft, knocking the briefcase out of his hand. She has short black hair with a baseball cap on, wearing casual clothes with dark sunglasses. Mycroft doesn't say anything but glares at her intensely. The girl hurriedly bends down to pick up the case.

GIRL

Oh, Jesus - I'm so sorry!

_ She quickly hands it back to Mycroft, careful to not make eye contact. She pronounces "sorry" in a more American way than the British accent she carried for the other words. She doesn't put emphasis on the "o" but rather emphasizing the "r" sound. She then walks away rather in a hurry, Mycroft watches as she leaves. _

MYCROFT

(softly)

American.

_ He looks down at the briefcase and notices a little slip of paper taped to the top of the case. He pulls it off and unfolds it, putting his umbrella over his arm and briefcase under it. In neat handwriting, slanted slightly to the left, it reads "MS101766A"(Mycroft's National Insurance No). _

MYCROFT

(breathing the word out)

Shit.

_ Mycroft quickly looks back up in the direction that the girl had disappeared in. He tenses up, closing his eyes, he lets out a long sigh, he then opens his eyes again and folds up the paper, tucking it away into his pocket. He transfers the briefcase to his right hand before carrying on his way. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! YOU! Person who has actually read this far! Thank you! I know that if you've made it this far, then you've gotta have like this at least somewhat, so why not give me a kudos? I've been really busy and a little motivation for you guys would be great! It just mainly lets me know that people are actually reading this and enjoying it. So pls leave a kudos, if you do, thank you! If you don't, no worries, but if you didn't like it, feel free to give me some feedback!


End file.
